


Disguised Peace

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Kakashi adopts team Gai, Kakashi was the one that died but hes back, M/M, Post Pain attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Gai finds out about what happened during the Pain attack.KAKAGAI WEEK 2019 - Prompt: Peace
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: KakaGai Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Disguised Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of warped this prompt into something else because I really wanted to touch up on this subject but in a stand alone fic.

Kakashi had died. He wasn't dead for long, according to Choza but it was long enough. When he had woken up he was furious, he left his father's side for what? To return to the world where bodies are more important than the brains that they hold? Responsibilities to the state trumped any idea of a real life outside of death? Kakashi was briefly shaken out of his small angry fit when he heard Iruka shout about Naruto leaving the village. He had to find him and bring him home. Kakashi stood up and tried looking for his headband to cover his aching eye to no avail. His jacket was torn and he was exhausted. Sighing he leaped over to where Iruka was and asked where Naruto went. After a quick stretch of chakra Kakashi located his student, just in time before Naruto had collapsed. The Copy Nin caught him on his back before he made it to the ground. It was a short walk back to the village, Kakashi knew he could make it with his heavy student before he himself would collapse. Protect Naruto was all that rang in his head.

"Sensei you look like shit." Naruto muttered against Kakashi's neck, squishing his cheek against the jonin's face.

"Thanks, so do you." Kakashi didn't know if Naruto knew about all of the deaths or what had happened while he was away. Dead. There was silence until Naruto huffed and spoke.

"Baa-chan told me you died. I'm glad you're back." Naruto squeezed Kakashi a little harder and Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Naruto let all of his weight fall reminding Kakashi that he had to hurry before Iruka had to come rescue the two of them.

When he returned with the village hero there was a large enough crowd surrounding Naruto that Kakashi could slip away undetected. He pushed the fact he had died deep into the recesses of his brain and began to search for a place to sleep.

===========================================

Konoha had been halfway destroyed, buildings on the outskirts were still standing, apartments on the far east side were obliterated. That meant Kakashi lost his home. He searched for hours through the rubble to find his things, all he managed to find was a torn picture of his genin team and one of Rin, Obito and his sensei. Disgruntled and disappointed Kakashi realized the lack of Konoha's Blue Beast. He was usually around when things went to shit. Where was he?

Then he remembered, Tsunade sent him away a week ago. He should be back soon. Gai's apartment was still standing maybe he will be okay sleeping at his place. Another loud sigh and a few minutes later, Kakashi made it to his lover's apartment. Unfortunately Kakashi wasn't the only one who thought of using Gai's place. Lee, Neji and Tenten were sleeping in the living room, clearly too exhausted to wake up over Kakashi's chakra flaring up. He stepped over the kids and made his way to Gai's bedroom. He hated to sleep in his bed without cleaning himself but he was so tired that as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

He didn't hear the kids wake up and open the bedroom door. He didn't feel them slip into bed near him. He certainly didn't feel their arms wrap around his body.

================================================

Kakashi woke up the next afternoon thoroughly amused by his inability to move due to the kids sleeping on top of him. He guessed that they were uncomfortable sleeping in their Sensei's bed but if Kakashi was okay with it then why not. The Copy Nin can feel one of them drool on his back and Lee's hair was tickling his arm. Usually he would jerk up and out of the bed to wake the kids up too but they were warm and he didn't feel the need to get up.

Neji was the first to actually get out of the bed, Kakashi's rumbling stomach woke the teen up. Kakashi just smiled and asked quietly if Tenten and Lee can be moved. Neji helped and Kakashi was upright. They walked or in Kakashi's case, limped into the kitchen and violated Gai's fridge. The smell of food woke the other two up and they helped finish the eggs, rice and salmon dish Neji came up with. Kakashi didn't even bother hiding his face, eating quickly. He was too tired to care and if he were to show anyone from Naruto's group it would be Team Gai. At least they won't make a big deal about it.

"All you are hiding under that was fangs? They are longer than Kiba's." Tenten was the only one to comment and Kakashi just nodded away.

"Hatake clan has wolf in 'em." Kakashi finished eating and washed the dishes while the kids fixed up Gai's bed. They all left the house locked and warded, ready to answer Tsunade's summons.

================================================

Gai was due back in a few days, since then Kakashi and Team Gai were sleeping and eating at his apartment. Kakashi was handed spare clothes from the utility room thanks to Shikaku and he used the public bath house to wash up. He felt strange enough using his lover's house without him knowing, he wasn't about to use the man's shower. Even though Neji pointed out that they all use his toilet.

The Hyuga compound was still standing which meant Neji was there so he didn't have to deal with an angry Hiashi. Tenten and Lee had lived in the same destroyed apartment building so they needed a place. Kakashi was wary when Neji would wince in pain, thinking Hiashi was going to do something shady, but Neji had just overused his Byakugan.

Tsunade forced everyone who could walk to help in the rebuild. Shinobi like Kakashi were put on a mission list and sent out. So Kakashi missed Gai's return to the village. Team Gai must've told their leader that Kakashi was away on a mission and due back on the third day because he had someone waiting for him when he got home.

"Rival! I'm am glad to see that you are okay!" Gai was all smiles.

"Maa Gai I'm so glad to see your face." Kakashi didn't bother hiding his words behind something cool and cutting. He was genuinely happy to see Gai.

Gai's smile faltered for a minute and his eyes turned dark. "I should've been here. I could've helped." Kakashi knew this cycle of thinking will get him nowhere so instead he reached out and hugged his lover tight.

"It's okay, we are all alive and well-ish. You are here now and that's what matters." Kakashi had yet to process the Pain fight and was unlikely to do it in a healthy way. Gai reached around and squeezed Kakashi back with fervor, cracking the jonin's back in the process. "Also I've been using your apartment as a temporary home. Sorry." Kakashi pulled away and started walking towards the Hokage Tower.

"The kids told me about that, it's perfectly fine Kakashi. You, Lee and Tenten are homeless, it would be cold of me to not let you use my home. They also told me that you all fit on my bed in a dogpile which I have to say is the cutest thing I've ever heard." Gai fell into step next to Kakashi noticing the slight limp Kakashi had before shaking his head.

"Maa don't say things like that. I let them do it the first night after the attack and I just kept forgetting to tell them to fuck off." Kakashi smiled at Gai, who rolled his eyes.

"Well Lee said that it's helped his nightmares and Neji has been sleeping better. So take that Rival."

"Yeah I know, Neji drools." Kakashi and Gai looked at each other before letting out a loud laugh. In all honesty the kids have helped Kakashi too. He wasn't going to tell them that though.

Gai followed Kakashi to the Tower, in the mission room and back out to Gai's apartment. Tsunade gave Kakashi the next day off and he intended to sleep through it. They made dinner of spicy curry and then Kakashi promptly crashed on the couch. A few hours later he had woken up in Gai's bed which was sans children. They must've taken the living room. Gai's warm body was against Kakashi's back and he took a brief moment to bask in it before falling back in to a seemingly peaceful sleep.

The morning came and went, Kakashi stirred only when Gai was in the shower. The sound of a shampoo bottle dropping made sure he couldn't go back to sleep. Instead, he got up and joined Gai in the boiling hot water. He wrapped his cold arms around Gai's stomach and caused the Blue Beast to jump in shock.

"You could warn me first Rival!" He sounded frustrated but looking at Kakashi's tired face made him reevaluate his next words. "Turn around I'll wash your hair." Kakashi just hummed and let Gai do his thing.

Gai didn't bring up the nightmare Kakashi had nor did he bring up the fact that Kakashi punched him in a fit of rage, must've been sleep walking. The Pain fight had taken more out of Kakashi than even the Copy Nin was aware of. It wasn't until Kakashi had left the apartment when Gai asked his team if his rival was like that the whole time.

"No, not the whole time, Neji had a really bad nightmare that Kakashi helped him with and so did Lee but Kakashi only had one really bad reaction. He almost killed Lee in the process. He thought he was Pain." Tenten spoke for the group like usual.

"He was very sorry when we were able to snap him out of it, and then you came home so we figured you could handle it." Lee said cheerfully hoping to take the edge off what his teammate had said.

"It's not like we didn't see this coming. The fight was terrible but out of all of us Kakashi had it worse." Neji added after a small silence. Tenten shot him a dirty look. Gai caught it and pressed for more information.

"And how did he have it worse?" Gai wasn't going to leave this alone, if his rival was having problems it'll help with the nightmares. Just like the ones he had with Rin.

"He died," was all Neji said before Gai was out the door in search of his Rival.

================================================

"Why didn't you tell me you died?" Gai found Kakashi sitting on top of the Fourth Hokage's stone head. Kakashi usually sat there when the world got too much.

"There was no need to tell you, I'm alive again so it's not important." Kakashi wanted to tell Gai all about the fight but that would just add to the guilt of him not being there during the fight.

"It is important when you are having nightmares over it and muttering things in your sleep. I'm worried." Gai was far past worried. He was angry that Kakashi would hide something like this, he's angry Kakashi had no one to go to after and he was furious that he was out on a mission while his lover was dying.

"Look I died trying to save Choji, I seen my dad and I made peace with it all. No need to keep hashing it out for the sake of my rapidly deteriorating mental health." Kakashi laid back and put his arms behind his head, content with sleeping this whole conversation off.

"You say you've made peace with it but you are up here hiding." Gai sat down and bore holes into Kakashi.

With a heavy sigh the Copy Nin opened his eyes and looked back at Gai. His eyes were red and tears were silently falling. Different from Gai's usual over the top crying. This one hurt. He knew Gai was hurting over not being in the village during the fight but now hearing that he died - he couldn't imagine the pain. Kakashi came to terms with his death and his painful existence but Gai is a different story. The unrelenting angry stare shook Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Gai come here." Kakashi sat up and beckoned his distraught friend. Gai shifted over until he was in Kakashi's arms. "I know you feel like shit for going out and doing your job but in a way you saved my life. Not just this time but on more times than I can count. Your drive to make sure I smiled even when missions were pure shit made me remember that even when I lost my apartment and all my possessions, that at least I have you and all my precious people. I can never thank you enough for everything Gai. I mean it."  
Kakashi continued to hold a crying Gai but the mood had shifted.

Gai finished crying and looked up at Kakashi. He had made peace with his own guilt and sadness because in the end Kakashi was right, they were alive now and that's really all that mattered.

"I'm sorry I got angry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You know you can come to me for anything right?" Gai continued to look into Kakashi's only visible eye.

"Yeah I know Gai, I don't want to worry you anymore. I'm done being reckless." Kakashi put his forehead against Gai's, the cold metal of Kakashi's headband cooled off Gai's hot forehead. "I promise that we will get through this whole mess and we can finally be at peace, living in a house with a yard big enough for Nigame and all my pups. This idea is keeping me alive."

Gai had similar wants and needs but right now he mostly wanted to feel Kakashi's lips against his sealing that promise he so lovingly made atop the Fourth Hokage's stone head.

Peace didn't feel too far away.


End file.
